Motivações
A Motivação é a força motriz por trás do Personagem agir como ele age. Motivações heróicas *'Upholding the Good' (Manter o bem): o herói defende os valores mais nobres do ser humano - verdade, bondade, compaixão, caridade, etc.. Sempre respeita as leis e tenta ajudar os mais fracos. Pode ser visto por alguns como careta, escoteiro, etc.. mas desfruta sempre de grande prestígio com o público. É o herói na sua acepção mais clássica. Ex.: Superman. tem Motivação Upholding the Good.]] *'Responsability of Power' (Responsabilidade do poder): "grandes poderes vêm com grandes responsabilidades" é basicamente a linha de pensamento do herói com essa motivação. Ele tem habilidades fora do comum e por isso se sente na obrigação de ajudar os outros. Ex.: Lanterna Verde . *'Seeking Justice' (Buscando Justiça): o herói vive uma verdadeira cruzada contra os malfeitores. Não se importando se para isso ele vai precisar quebrar leis ou braços, a justiça tem que ser feita - a qualquer preço. É normalmente um herói obcecado e solitário. Ex.:Batman. tem motivação Seeking Justice.]] *'Thrill Of Adventure' (Emoção da aventura): Bater nos bandidos, salvar o dia e ainda fazer sucesso com o sexo oposto - o que mais alguém pode querer? Muitos heróis jovens e/ou iniciantes tem essa motivação; adoram o combate, são bravos, porém descuidados, e por vezes acabam protagonizando cenas cômicas. É completamente o oposto a "poder indesejado". Ex.: Superboy (Kon-El), Guy Gardner . *'Unwanted Power' (Poder indesejado): Tudo que o herói queria era ter uma vida comum como eu e você. Mas o cruel destino fez com que ele recebesse esses poderes, e agora ele tem que viver com isso. Ele enxerga seu poder quase que como uma doença, da qual quer se curar. Normalmente se junta a grupos de pessoas como ele para buscar aceitação e esquecer a rejeição dos "normais". É um personagem com ótimo potencial dramático, que tentará levar uma vida normal tanto quanto for possível. Ex.: Cyborg (Victor Stone) . Motivações Vilanescas *'Mercenary' (Mercenário): O personagem faz o que faz por um único motivo: dinheiro. Não importa o que, quando e quem, desde de o pagamento seja bom. Apesar de não acreditar em valores ou leis, ele muitas vezes possui seu próprio código de honra que limita o quão "mau" ele pode ser. Mas nem todos tem essa conduta. Ex.: Pinguim , Violinista , vilão da Era de Ouro, tem Motivação Mercenary.]] *'Nihilist' (Niilista): Esse vilão deseja acima de tudo a destruição completa e absoluta de tudo a sua volta. Quanto mais for destruído, quanto mais mortes houver, tanto melhor. Possuindo um ódio inexplicável por tudo o que há, ele pode ser tanto um suicida alucinado com uma bomba nuclear como aquele que arquiteta o nosso fim num tabuleiro de xadrez. Ex.: Anti-Monitor , Solomon Grundy . *'Psychopath' (Psicopata): O personagem é dominado for um fluxo incontrolável de emoções negativas: medo, ódio, inveja, etc.. e isso faz com que eles cometa as maiores atrocidades sem sentir remorsos. Ele pode ser simplesmente louco ou ter uma moral distorcida e malévola. Não se importa de matar e seus sentimentos e razões são incompreensíveis para qualquer outra pessoa. Ex.: O Coringa , Lobo . tem Motivação Psychopath.]] *'Power Lust' (Fome de Poder): Tudo que o vilão quer é dominar - o país, o mundo, a galáxia ou talvez o universo inteiro. Ele fará tudo o que julgar necessário para atingir seu objetivo. Ele pode ser traiçoeiro, honrado ou megalomaníaco, pode por vezes se ocultar sob o disfarce de líder e levar vários a segui-lo. Por outras é um respeitável e/ou influente membro da nossa sociedade. É um dos tipos mais comuns, perigosos e astutos de vilão. Ex.: Lex Luthor . *'Thrill Seeker' (Caçador de Emoções): semelhante à "emoção da aventura", este vilão está no mundo do crime porque "é legal", ele sente prazer na contravenção, ou simplesmente gosta de atormentar os heróis. Usualmente não é muito amante do combate, se perceber que as coisas podem virar contra ele, não hesita em fugir. Raramente usa de violência desnecessária. São relativamente inofensivos se comparados com outros tipos de vilões. Ex.: Mulher Gato , Sr. Mxyzptlk . Novas Motivações *'Survival' (Sobrevivência): Seus atos visam primariamente sua própria sobrevivência ou do grupo/clã/tribo que você pertence. Ex: Os Vampiros de Rosewood *'Do what "?" want' (Fazer o que "?" quer): Você obedece cegamente a uma pessoa específica (substitua "?" pelo nome desta pessoa). Seus atos serão de acordo com a motivação desta pessoa. *'Nothing better to do ('Nada melhor para fazer) : o personagem não tem outra atividade melhor para fazer com a vida. Diferente de Unwanted Power, o personagem geralmente é um inútil, trapalhão ou outra classificação para zé-ruela. Ex: Gnort Category:Sistema